


The color of your eyes

by The_fangirling_fangirl



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, spamano - Freeform, this is actually my first fanfiction please go easy on me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3988609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_fangirling_fangirl/pseuds/The_fangirling_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lovino was starting to think that he'd never find his soulmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The color of your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> hum, this is my first fanfiction. Ever. So, uh I'd appreciate if you'd go easy on me on the comments. also, both the characters and the soulmate idea aren't mine.

Love, as the stories told, was what happened when you looked into your soulmate’s eyes. It was an instant reaction or so they said. It could be any kind of love (though most of the times romantic).Be it a boy a girl, or anything else (it wasn’t unusual for animals to be soulmates, as weird as that can sound) every person in the world had one. The system to find yours was pretty easy. The only thing that one had to do was look into the soulmate’s eyes and their world would fill with color.

People who had found their soulmates swore that there was nothing more exciting than looking into your soulmate’s eyes and see the world fill with color, and that nothing could compare to it.   
According to them, nothing was as beautiful as the sunset. Scientists, being scientists, did try to come up with ideas to make everyone see the colors. Of course they didn’t work. And people didn’t   
want it to work, as well. Because they were all old fashioned and they did want to know when they met their soulmate. 

Lovino, however was slowly starting to care less and less about finding him or her (because his soulmate certainly wasn’t going to be one of those furry things). He was even starting to conform to   
the fact that he was only ever going to see black, white and varying shades of grey for the rest of his life. Really, he didn’t mind. He actually thought that that was a great excuse to use the grey   
scale when painting, and a very good way to hook up with boys and girls.

Nevertheless, his naïve brother always tried to cheer him up (‘don’t worry, fratello! Everyone has a soulmate!’) But the little shit had found true love with the potato bastard when he was fifteen, so Lovino never actually listened to him. It wasn’t out of disdain, however. He’d really like to think that one day his destined person would come, the person he was meant to be with, would come one   
day, but he knew that wasn’t very likely. Because, after all, he was twenty eight and time was passing. And most of his friends had already found their respective soulmates, even Francis, famous for being a lady killer had settled down with a nice Canadian girl.

That didn’t stop the Frenchmen from always arranging blind dates for him with his friends though. Lovino suspected that there weren’t much left, because the last one had been almost a two months   
prior, with a creepy tall guy who also had a Russian accent that only made him creepier. Today however, was a very special day, since, according to Francis, he’d meet with one of his best friends   
for life, part of the famous ‘bad touch trio’, who, besides him involved Gilbert, an annoying German who always declared he was from Prussia, that also happened to be potato bastard’s brother and   
his blind date tonight.

The only thing he knew of this friend was that he was a Spaniard who’d just come back from his home country, where he’d just finished a photography course. That was as much as he wanted to   
hear about the guy, anyway. He sighed, looking at himself in the mirror. He was very well dressed, as the Italian he was and had pride to be. He was wearing a Dolce and Gabbana button up shirt,   
with his sleeves rolled back and a jeans from Gucci that complimented his behind, and, to top it off, Armani shoes he’d bought last week. He wasn’t expecting much of this date, but he guessed that if   
the guy was cute and nice enough they’d hook up. Or at least have a drink together. He put on some cologne, and then he was ready to go.

He texted Francis, asking him where the hell he and the Spaniard were supposed to meet anyway. When he finally got an answer from the French, he called a cab, whose driver looked like he’d just   
come back from war, with his World War II bomber jacket and babbling about how his country did well in it. Well, minus the age, since the kid didn’t even look like he was in his twenties. When he   
finally got there (he got there surprisingly fast, since the taxi driver seemed to know all the shortcuts to get to the damned place), he took a good look at the bar.

At the first look, Lovino thought the bar was kind of depressing, with its almost falling sign and the dark street corner it was in. Yet when he entered it, the atmosphere was pretty nice. It was more of a   
pub than a bar, really. It had a homey feel to it that appealed to him, with its wooden bar, fireplace and old fashioned style chair and decoration. It even had a British barmen chatting up some guy at   
the corner.

But now Lovino had more things to worry about other than how homey the place felt. He looked around, checking out the place for someone who looked like they just had come from Spain, and it   
didn’t take him two seconds to see the guy sitting next to the bar, wearing a faded ‘I love Madrid’ tee shirt, old jeans and sneakers. Apparently, he was talking to the barman about something Lovino   
couldn’t quite make out what was. He approached him, and poked his shoulder. “Hey. Are you Antonio?I’m Lov-”

However, he never finished that sentence. When the guy turned and looked at him, he saw deep into the man’s vivid eyes. And then, the world filled with color. Lovino was pretty overwhelmed at   
the moment, but he managed to hear a masculine voice voice (whom he could swear was smiling) say:

“It’s you.”


End file.
